vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems preload=Report:Spam filter problems/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives edit blocked The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: https?://+a-z0-9_./-*hentai(movies)? (Block #5059) http://dragonsrioting.wikia.com/wiki/Nangokuren_High_School?action=submit :Sorry but we can't unblock this filter. 04:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) False Positive * Wiki's URL: http://theaquabats.wikia.com/ * Block ID Number: Block #71731 * What did you try to do?: Add categories * Copied error message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: /url (Block #71731) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. * Question: are these types of blocks placed by the wikia team, or was it an admin before me that put this restriction in place? * Signature: Ninjkabat (talk) 19:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Blocked * Wiki's URL: http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:TwitterWidget?action=submit * Block ID Number: (Block #18461) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .*\<\/a\>.{0,2}$ (Block #18461) * What did you try to do?: Save an edit. * Signature: I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:57, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Users are not allowed to add html tags, copy here the text you need to save and we will do it for you. 17:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: https?://+a-z0-9_./-*tekkenzaibatsu.com * Block ID Number: (Block #7190) * What did you try to do?: Estaba poniendo una caja de información de personaje (I was creating a character infobox) * Signature: Ryo567 (talk) 09:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Filter unblocked. 17:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC) WHY ??!! * What did you try to do?: Why my posts are removed? VSTF Wikia should be of help rather than banning. I want to remove vandalism on es.tibia.wikia but banish ME OUT!. and why can not I use a signature? :You are the spammer, and thus you are going to be blocked every time you spam malware on that wiki. 17:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Blocked edit * Wiki's URL: http://singaporebuses.wikia.com * Block ID Number: Block #4011 * What did you try to do?: I tried to update the deployments section of a few pages (such as http://singaporebuses.wikia.com/wiki/Scania_K230UB_(Batch_2_Euro_IV) ) to table form (example http://singaporebuses.wikia.com/wiki/Scania_K230UB_(Batch_1_Euro_IV) ), but got this block. * Signature: Ihengheng (talk) 11:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Adding many large infrastructure pages to the Payphone and Reverse Directory Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://payphone.wikia.com/wiki/Payphone_Wiki * Error occurred submitting: http://payphone.wikia.com/wiki/714-766?action=edit * Block ID Number: #14633 * What did you try to do?: I'm adding 40 or more pages each hour, as I populate the infrastructure of the Payphone and Reverse Directory pagelists, (preventing each article entry from being orphans.) Individual article entries are titled by area_code-prefix-number. aaa-ppp-nnnn One level up, Area Code (NANP) http://payphone.wikia.com/wiki/714 should have no "action=edit&redlink=1" when fully populated as well. There are 300 active area codes in North America Each area code contains approximately 800 potential prefix assignments (200-999) Each prefix can contain a maximum of 10,000 individual subscribers To prevent the 2,400,000,000 potential telephone connections in North America from being orphans in this wiki, NANPs are linked to Area Code categories, and prefix lists are linked in turn from NANP, which then list each potential valid phone number. (European and worldwide telephoned numbers are also welcome in this wiki, but the infrastructure establishment is not yet projected.) Example: Category 714 - http://payphone.wikia.com/wiki/Category:714 NANP 714 - http://payphone.wikia.com/wiki/714 Prefix list - http://payphone.wikia.com/wiki/714-535 An additional advantage of providing this infrastructure is blue highlights existing data and red links indicate data to be inserted as well as provide a "action=edit&redlink=1" link to create the page. Right now, I am populating these lists by hand, at the risk of introducing errors. I'm half-way through 714, just begun 212, and barely scratched the surface of 213. Eventually, I'll need to program a bot to complete the two-hundred-fourty-thousand prefix lists error-free. Individual payphone wiki article entries, numbering 200 currently, will also need a bot to convert the existing user contributed database collection of 750,000 payphone numbers into payphone wiki articles. The step before the final phase of providing worldwide infrastructure, is populating a "reverse phone-book" by collecting public data and creating an entry for each valid phone number. It's an ambitious project where user contributions are augmented by data collected before the existence of wikia. As an aside: I have a question. How can I export the structure of categories relating area_code, City,_State, and ZIP_code to make that infrastructure available for other wikis? * Signature: Payphone Wiki Administrator 01:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Unblocked, Try Special:Export for exporting -- RansomTime 02:00, September 13, 2013 (UTC)